customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Baby Bop's Birthday 2000 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:CCE9:C29B:383F:951D-20190719202608
Barney Rocks! is an album that was released on CD and cassette on August 15, 2000 under the music division of Lyrick Studios, making it the final'Barney's Super Singing Circus' is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 16, 2000. Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) *Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and film schedule Trivia *This video marked: **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West, simple because he had taken a day off while this video was in production. **The first home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from September 28-October 4, 1998. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Since this home video was filmed before the episode "Excellent Exercise!", Stephen is seen without his glasses in this video. *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Big Top Fun (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). Full Video album to be released under the studio. It was soon re-released by Koch Records and HIT Entertainment in 2003 along with previous Barney albums. The album was released the same day as'' Come on Over to Barney's House'' and it was the first album to have the Barney character be voiced by Duncan Brannan. The album sticks with the theme of pop/rock and having a musical styling of that genre but aged appropriate for children. Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 16, 2000. Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) *Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and film schedule Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director (unless if you count the screener copy of Be My Valentine, Love Barney). **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West. **The first home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Big Top Fun (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). Following the release of Barney Rocks, a Spanish language version, Barney Rocks! (En Español!) was released on March 2, 2001. Inspired by the album, a stage show was performed in Mexico from 2010-2011 titled Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo taking songs from the album and other Barney media. Songs #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #A Rock N Roll Star #Blue Jay Blues #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #Walk Around the Block #Imagine a Place #I Just Can't Wait #Anything Can Happen #Colors All Around #I'd Love to Sail #By Myself #Barney's Rockin' Nursery Rhyme Medley: Mary Had a Little Lamb/Hickory Dickory Dock/Pat-a-Cake/Jack and Jill/This Little Piggy #Pretty Kitty Blues #I Put a Smile On #Surfin' on the World Wide Web #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #Have a Snack! #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Pumpernickel #Sour Pickle Face #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Count the Stars #Mr. Star #Trying on Dreams #I'm Glad I Have a Brother #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #The Dino Dance #Someone to Love You Forever #I Love You #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll (Reprise) Trivia *This is the only album in which Duncan Brannan voices Barney. *The DVD version of Come on Over to Barney's House includes 5 songs from this album. However, because this album was not complete as the DVD was being produced, none of the recordings are exactly as they were on the soundtrack album. "By Myself" and "I Put a Smile On" even featured Bob West's Barney voice, despite the fact that the character was voiced by Duncan Brannan in the finished album.﻿ The recording of "I Put a Smile On" was taken from Barney's Musical Castle. *The version of "Anything Can Happen" that is in this album is the same as the one used in Come on Over to Barney's House. However, it is shortened. See Also *Barney Rocks! (En Español!) *Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo References #↑ KOCH Entertainment and HIT Entertainment's Lyons Partnership, L.P. Ink Deal for Barney(R) the Dinosaur Audio Catalog